


Rub That Lamp

by Kathryn819



Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [12]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Multi, i absolutely loved it, this event was just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn819/pseuds/Kathryn819
Summary: Kat goes through the Rub that Lamp event, having already gone through the main game, and is planning to have as much fun as possible and dote on her boys as much as she can.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588768
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Kat was staring at Satan, standing in front of her in his new Arabian-inspired outfit. He looked absolutely amazing, and it was so distracting. She could see Satan's whole chest! And the jewelry draped over him? Hot.

God. She can't deal with this. Where's Gemma when you need her?

"...So?" Satan asked. "What's the deal? Why did all of us get summoned here on such short notice?"

Kat cocked her head at Satan, so they were called without explanation as well? She was just used to being summoned randomly. Usually by Lucifer, but whatever.

"Well, I heard that it's about something important," Asmo replied. 

Kat immediately bit her lip to contain her response as she saw Asmo's costume. This might be the sexiest outfit she's ever seen him in. Her eyes traced over his figure as much as she dared. 

She blushed a dark red when he noticed and sent her a playful wink. She immediately changed focuses, to embarrassed to keep looking. She turned to Leviathan, smiling at his much cuter outfit.

He had so many gold necklaces on and her coat was just adorable. He was pouting - like usual - and she just wanted to smush his face in her hands and kiss him.

"You know, there's some anime I was hoping to watch, and it's starting soon." He complained.

Beel spoke next. His huge, well-built form was draped in just the right amount of jewelry. Wearing a beautiful coat. And his bright smile was so beautiful. God, Kat was so lucky to know all of these men. 

"You think maybe this is about food?" He asked hopefully.

"I doubt it, Beel." Belphie commented. Now Kat was just distracted trying to mentally catalog all the ways his outfit was different than Asmo's. They were quite similar. Belphie was missing one arm, and had a lot more jewelry, and his shirt was cropped quite a bit shorter, showing more of his stomach.

"You guys don't think it could have something to do with this human here?" Mammon asked, and Kat just grinned at Mammon and his costume. She didn't even bother mentally categorizing his nearly bare chest. She's seen his demon form before! 

"It better not." Mammon huffed.

But why was he acting like they've never met before? She was surprised he wasn't complaining about her gawking at his brothers-

"Oh!" Kat said out loud, finally figuring it out. Then she turned red when all eyes were on her for her unexplained outburst. Barbatos must have sent her to one of those parallel worlds! Hopefully Gemma shows up soon, she misses her when she's not around.

But for now, she would _enjoy_ this.

"You, human! Say somethin'!" Mammon ran out of patience, waiting for her response.

Kat decided to play along with this game, not questioning their outfits or what was going around. Putting herself back in the mindset in the beginning. "Is this some sort of a dream?" She asked innocently.

Asmo giggled. "Hehe, don't you say just the cutest things?" He asked, sending her that beautiful smile of his.

"You lot. Calm down." Lucifer ordered, his arms crossed. Kat liked his outfit, it was layered quite beautifully. But it wasn't as... interesting as his brother's outfits. In her opinion, at least. It was rather bland, especially when compared directly to Asmo or Beel. "Lest you forget, the seven of us are part of the royal line, so I expect you to carry yourself with dignity at all times."

Oh. That's different. But then, what is Diavolo doing in this world. Is he just gone? Oooh, what outfit is he gonna wear?

"Right. Yeah. Whatever." Mammon shrugged, still looking rather irritated.

"The prophet Diavolo has something to tell you. I'm going to give him the floor now." Lucifer declared. Kat was distracted by the sight of his nails, suddenly realizing that - even in bed - she has never seen Lucifer without his gloves on until now!

"Thank you." Diavolo gave a warm smile. "I come bearing a prophecy. One that I think you'll all find very interesting."

Kat almost pouted. How boring. He was just in his demon form. Come on, Diavolo as a PROPHET? How could you just not do anything aesthetic with that idea!

"Last night, I discerned a message in the stars. And now I will pass it on to you." Diavolo informed. " _Whoever marries this human will gain the power to rule the world_."

Okay, scratch the Barbatos idea! She was in one of Levi's dating sims! Astounding. This is gonna be, just, so much fun.

Levi gasped in shock, "What...?"

"Did you say.... **marries**?" Belphie asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Wha....wait wait wait wait!!" Mammon never changed, regardless of the rules of the world he's in. "WHAT'D you say?!" He shouted.

"He said that whoever marries this human-" Satan looked rather shocked, as he stared at Kat.

Kat just grinned back at him.

"-Is gonna gain the power to rule the world?! Seriously?!" Mammon interrupted.

"If you heard him the first time, why ask him to repeat himself?" Asmo rolled his eyes, annoyed at the waste of time.

"When you say "the power to rule the world," what exactly does that entail?" Belphie asked. 

Honestly, it was a good question. She'd let Diavolo give an answer that fits this reality before she BS'ed her own answer.

"Like, does it mean all the food in the world would be yours?" Beel asked excitedly.

In an almost robotic motion, Kat reached into her purse and grabbed one of the snacks she keeps on her. She reached over to hand it to him silently. 

His bright smile in response was worth the weird looks the other brothers were currently giving her.

"Oh, and all the anime merchandise too...?!" Levi asked excitedly.

Kat gave Levi a wide grin. He's just so cute when he's excited.

"So **this** human actually possesses power like that..." Lucifer stared her down, trying to decipher the truth.

"You betcha." Kat answered, giving them an easy smirk. After all, she probably did. In this world, at least.

"Okay, not it really sounds like you're lyin'..." Mammon rolled his eyes.

Kat gasped, as if genuinely offended. She put her hand up to her chest in pseudo-offense. "I absolutely _cannot_ believe you would **even** say such a thing about moi."

Lucifer huffed, "All of you, think about it for a moment. Have any of Diavolo's prophecies ever been wrong?"

"...No." Belphie had a petulant pout on his face.

"Nope, they haven't." Asmo admitted, a rare serious look on his face. 

"Exactly." Diavolo sounded proud of himself. "The prophecy is true. This human, **Kat** , possesses a mysterious sort of power."

"For real? Whoa..." The shocked look on Mammon's face made Kat smirk.

"...Well, that settles it." Lucifer came just... too close to Kat. Giving her those bedroom eyes that made her so conflicted. Cause on the one hand they were kind of dreamy, and on the other hand, she didn't like that... that... domineering attitude that always came along with it. "Kat, you're going to marry me." 

This is exactly what she was talking about! It wasn't a question, or a hope, but it also didn't seem to be a demand. A mere statement of purpose. An arrogant declaration that he would marry her regardless of her feelings on the matter.

"...What?" Satan's eyebrows arched immediately.

"Of the seven of us, I'm the eldest." Lucifer declared, not even deigning to respond to his brother's outburst. "I'm the most powerful and the most influential. So I'd say it's only natural that you should marry me, Kat."

Kat almost immediately had to bite her lip to keep from scowling at him. Wow. Is that really what she seems like to him? A power-hungry shrew who just wants to amass influence? It makes her hackles raise. Intellectually, she could see that he's looking at this from the royal perspective. But on the other hand, it still really ticks her off.

"I have no interest in your power or influence." Kat was perhaps being harsher than usual. She immediately winced and hurriedly attempted to correct herself, seeing how rude she was being. She didn't like being that rude. "What I mean to say is... I uh... I think there's plenty of good things about you besides your power."

Which was true enough. Kat's favorite things about Lucifer have always been his genuine attempts to take care of his siblings and his responsibility. She could always depend on him for assistance if she needed it. And personally, those were so much more important to her than his influence.

Kat almost didn't notice the shock on his face, so lost in thought. But she did notice the way a genuine smile brightened his face. He was so handsome when he actually smiled. "I have to say, I didn't expect you to say that."

"That's it. I'm not going to sit here listening to this." Satan scowled, interrupting their "flirting" or whatever they wished to call it. "No one else in the land has read more books than I have, and no one is more knowledgeable. If anyone should rule the world, it's me."

Satan gave her one of those beautiful smiles of his, " **I will be the one to marry you, Kat**." Despite his words being the same, the tone in which he spoke was so much less presumptuous. Kat was not nearly as irritated by them. It was almost, hopeful.

"So you're an avid reader?" Kat thought that this situation would be good for heaping praise on all her boys, who were all so special to her in their own ways. "Wow, that's great!"

The way Satan's eyes widened before he looked down as his cheeks darkened was just delicious. How absolutely adorable. Oh she could just eat him up!

"Well, it's... my hobby, that's all." He told her, rather embarrassed by the praise.

"All right, you two. Settle down. It isn't up to you to decide." Diavolo tried to reign them in/ "Kat is the one who gets to choose whom to marry and love."

"Obviously, that's going to be me." Lucifer declared.

"Wrong. It's going to be **me**." Satan scowled at his brother.

"Whoa, hey..." Mammon frowned at them.

"Lucifer and Satan are both being so pushy..." Leviathan pointed out, frowning.

"Yes, but that's nothing new, is it?" Belphie sighed.

"Listen, Kat." Asmo held his hand out for her, "Why don't we get you out of here now while we still have the chance?"

"Come on, this way." Beel led her out of the room.


	2. Asmo and Beel

Kat, realizing they would continue fighting for a while, simply followed Beel and Asmo. Besides, she didn't want to waste the time she is spending on this little game of theirs.

"Diavolo really could've given us some warning before springing that on us." Asmo complained.

Beel frowned, "Yeah. All that about ruling the world and getting married and stuff. It's not something you can just throw at us out of nowhere." He gave her a sympathetic frown, "You must've been pretty shocked yourself, Kat."

"I think it's great!" Kat declared, endlessly positive as usual.

"Hehe, nice. No matter what comes your way, you just have fun with it, don't you?" Asmo gave her his heart-melting smile, "I have to say, I like that about you."

"...You're really a "glass half-full" kind of person." Beel mentioned, still looking worried about her.

"Anyway," Asmo commented, "I have to admit, I understand why Lucifer and Satan are in such a tizzy over this."

"...You do?" Beel asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Think about it." Asmo smirked, "If you ruled the world, then you'd get whatever you wanted."

Beel's face brightened in that pure smile, that could make your heart melt. "Huh. Whatever you wanted..."

"Beel, you're drooling." Asmo frowned, before shaking it off and sending Kat a grin. "Anyway, we already know how this is going to turn out."

Beel cocked his head, "What do you mean?"

Kat was just enjoying watching the two of them talk so much that she didn't feel like interrupting, until now. "Yes, Asmo. _Pray tell_ , what **do** you mean by that?"

"Well, just look at me. I'm ridiculously attractive, arent I?" Asmo asked.

Kat nodded, not even wanting to argue with him. It's true, Asmo is incredibly beautiful and the thought of having control for him was delicious.

"If Kat is going to choose someone to marry..." Asmo smiled brightly "it's going to be me, naturally, since I'm the most beautiful. Isn't that right, Kat?"

Kat turned red at the question.

"Go on, Kat. Just look at me." He prompted her, "Have you ever seen anyone so beautiful in your life?"

"It's hard not to stare, honestly..." Was what Kat eventually said. Dammit, no matter how long she has been around or even with Asmo, he still had this way of flustering her.

"Hehe. Well, feel free to look all you want." He practically purred, "In fact, you can even touch me if you'd like?" 

Kat groaned audibly at that offer, wincing immediately as the sound left her mouth. "Asmo. Don't tempt me. Come on. Beel is like... right there!" She thought.

"I love people who aren't afraid to admit how they feel. You're so adorable I could just eat you up! Or, you know, do slightly more naughty things to you..." Asmo gave her his flirtatious grin, knowing he is so close to getting what he wanted.

"Listen, Kat. IF you pick me, then....um..." Beel hesitated, not wanting to lose her to one of his brothers, "...Eh, it's no use. I can't think of anything good about me. I'm just a glutton and that's it."

He just looked so sad right now, his purple eyes dimming as he considered it. Kat reached for Beel and wrapped her arms around him in an affectionate hug. "Beel. You're incredibly kind and sweet." She told him, wanting him to understand how much she valued the time they spent together.

"Kind? Me...?" Beel asked, freezing up in surprise, before he melted into the hug, his cheeks turning bright red as his arms wrapped back around her. "That's the first time anyone's ever told me that..."

"Why don't we put aside the whole "choosing a spouse" thing for the time being." Asmo suggested, "Maybe we could all just amuse ourselves? You know, as a threesome?"

Kat grinned, "Ooh, that sounds like a lot of fun~" Her eyes lit up at the idea, as she pulled away from the hug with Beel.

"You mean like... the three of us sitting down and having something to eat together? Because that sounds great..." Beel commented, smiling obliviously.

"Ooh, um...I wasn't thinking we'd eat, no." Asmo gave him an awkward grin.

"Well, how else would the three of us **amuse ourselves**?" Beel questioned.

Kat sighed, "There's one dream dashed." She mumbled to herself.

"Hehehe... Would you like me to tell you?" Asmo asked playfully.

"...Hey." Mammon interrupted. "Looks like Asmo and Beel there are busy flirtin' or something. Now's our chance."

Kat smiled warmly at Mammon. She hadn't had her alone time with him yet. "Let's go. We haven't had a chat alone yet."

Mammon's cheeks turned red at her reaction, but it was exactly what he was gonna suggest, so he agreed. And took her aside.


	3. Mammon, Belphie, and Levi

"...Ugh, dammit. They never stop." Mammon growled. "Every single one of 'em wants you so bad. They're like hyenas."

Kat had to stifle a playful grin. Well, if that wasn't an ego boost. Also, Mammon doesn't even think he's being hypocritical right now! That's just hysterical.

"And you," Mammon scowled at her, "what's the big idea lettin' 'em put the moves on you like that, huh?!"

"So you came to rescue me from them, then?" Kat arched an eyebrow at him, a playful grin on her face.

He looked startled, and then he turned red and looked away. "N-no, it's not like that, okay?! I just felt like pullin' you aside, that's all! No particular reason!"

"Of course you didn't."

"Listen! Do you even _realize_ what position you're in here?" Mammon huffed. "Diavolo says that if you pick one of us to marry, we'll end up controllin' the entire world."

"I mean, I was... I was kinda there." Kat replied awkwardly.

"As I was saying," Mammon seemed even more peeved to be interrupted. "So of course everyone's goin' after you. It's only natural... So? Who're you thinking of picking?"

Kat grinned at Mammon's question. She stepped closer to him, and stared into his eyes. "Hmmm, I was thinking... maybe you, Mammon."

Mammon's eyes widened and he stared at her silently for a moment. He turned red and stuttered, "Wh-Wh-Whoa, what're you tryin' to... for real?!" 

Kat gave him a gentle smile and a nod of her head. He was so soft sometimes, and it just made her heart melt.

After a moment he let out a breathless laugh and tried to save face, "Uh, I mean, 'course you're gonna pick me! Like, everyone knows that outta the seven of us, I'M the catch! Y-Y-Y'know, y-you've actually got pretty good taste."

"I know." Kat told him, before standing on her tippy-toes so she could try and give Mammon a peck on the lips.

Mammon, embarrassed started stuttering about how they'll be interrupted here and they should go somewhere else so they could be alone.

Kat agrees, sending him a flirtatious grin, before they were both interrupted.

"Oh no you don't." Belphie revealed himself, glaring at them.

Kat was rather surprised that they got cockblocked. Usually it was **Mammon** doing that to other people. "The clockblocker becomes the cockblockee." Kat whispered to herself, and then started to laugh at her own joke.

"I'm not letting you walk off with Kat, Mammon, I'm coming, too." Belphie declared, glowering at Mammon.

They went on a walk to the store, with Mammon and Belphie on both sides of Kat, trying to fight for her attention.

"Belphie, quit snugglin' up to Kat. Back off." Mammon ordered.

"Excuse me? I don't know what you're talking about. I'm always like this." Belphie cuddled up even closer to Kat, almost out of spite. "And you're the one who keeps hanging all over Kat, Mammon. Do you think you could stop that?"

Belphie sneered at Mammon, holding Kat closer to him as he spoke. "After all, stupidity is contagious, and you have a **bad** case of it. You don't want Kat catching what you've got."

"Hey, stupidity's not **contagious** , and you know it!" Mammon argued.

"Ah, but I see you aren't going to bother denying that you're stupid..." Belphie drawled.

Mammon turned to Kat, not bothering to respond. "So, uh, Kat! Is there anythin' you want? 'Cause if so, just lemme know. I'll buy you whatever ya need." Mammon gave her one of his hopeful smiles.

Kat wasn't stupid. She could see exactly what he was doing. However, he _was_ valuing her over his money at the same time. How sweet of him. "Thank you." She reached up and pet his head affectionately.

Mammon turned pink and smiled at her, "...Sure."

Belphie frowned, "Look at you, Mammon, you're blushing. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Belphie, be nice to your brother." Kat ordered, frowning at him. "He's being sweet."

"Yeah!" Mammon smiled. "Really give it to 'em, Kat."

"Mammon, behave." Kat's tone was much sweeter to Mammon, because Mammon wasn't being outwardly rude at the moment.

"So, Kat," Belphie switched tacks, "If you had to choose between me and Mammon, who would it be?"

"Whoa, what's the big idea, huh?!" Mammon threw his arms up in the air, "You can't just ASK somethin' like that!"

"Neither of you listened to what I just said." Kat gave a long-suffering sigh.

"Whatever. You know you're after Kat too, Mammon. No matter how hard you might try to deny it." Belphie pointed out.

"Wha...!" Mammon couldn't help but blush at being called out so blatantly.

"Why beat around the bush? We should just ask Kat and get it over with, right?" Belphie asked, as if it made all the sense in the world. Then he smirked and put his hand up to frame his face in that way he knew made him absolutely adorable. "I mean, if **I** were the one choosing, I'd definitely pick me."

"Whoa, hey, that goes both ways, though! Like, if **I** were the one choosin'..." Mammon hesitated. "...y'know, I'd pick, uh...hmm..."

"Oh, Mammon." Kat looked at Mammon with concern, that false sense of bravado was gone and he just looked so absolutely sad right now. She just wanted to kiss all over his dumb face.

"Listen to that, you actually have to stop and think about it, don't you!" Belphie said, that pseudo-innocent smile still on his face.

"...Hmph. SHUT UP!" Mammon snapped.

"Girls. Girls. You're both pretty." Kat told them, "Now can we just drop it, yeah?" She asked them.

The two of them couldn't quit their squabbling all the way back home. And Kat was just getting irritated with them.

"Belphie, I think it's time you headed back to your room!" Mammon declared, wanting some alone time with Kat.

"No. I'm going to walk Kat to her room." Belphie declared.

"Aha..." Levi came out of his room, glaring at them, "So the three of you went out and had some fun, WITHOUT me? Ugh. I HATE you normies...!"

"Levi!" Kat gave him her brightest smile. She hadn't had enough time with one of her favorite boys recently.

Levi gave Kat and upset pout. He was too mad at them going out without him to be happy right now.

"Oh, Levi. It's you." Mammon sighed.

"I'm surprised to see you outside your room at this hour." Belphie commented.

"Right. Of course you are. Normally I'd be holed up in my room playing games now, right?" He just looked so miserable right now. It broke Kat's heart. "I know all of you think I'm just some gross, hopeless shut-in of an otaku. Every single one of my brothers is special, for better or for worse. You're all soooo unique and soooo popular."

"I didn't say that, actually." Mammon frowned.

"Maybe not, but you're thinking it." Belphie replied.

"Oh, Levi." Kat reached out and cupped his face in her hands, squishing his cheeks. "You're absolutely not boring at all. I love hanging out with you. And I like you just the way you are." 

Levi turned bright red and stuttered embarrassed at the affection and her words. "I... um... thanks..." The only reason he didn't tell her to stop touching him was because he was too flustered right now.

  
"You're so cute, Levi." She then tried to pull him down to her level so she could press her lips to his.

They were interrupted by a loud noise.

"What was that?" Mammon asked, subtly trying to tug Kat away from Levi. But his version of subtlety never worked.

Belphie frowned as they heard the noise grow louder. "It's Lucifer. He wants to see us."

"Uh-Oh. I got a real bad feelin' about this..." Mammon commented.

Kat shrugged. "Might as well get moving already."


	4. Her [Not] Choice

"You may be wondering why I've called you all here once again..." Diavolo declared as he waited to let the dramatic weight of this moment build. 

Kat's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She was under the impression that _Lucifer_ was the one who called them. But, Whatever, I guess. In the grand scheme of things this was very inconsequential so she probably shouldn't be asking about it. So she just watched Diavolo. Curious as to what he had to say.

"Well, I feel it is time to hear who Kat has chosen." Diavolo said brightly.

Kat frowned immediately. Does this mean her fun was over? I mean, I _guess_ most otome games have individualized routes. But _come on!_

"Already?!" Mammon's voice almost cracked in that way that only happened when he was really worried about something.

"Shouldn't we give Kat a little more time to think about it?" Levi asked.

Kat bit her lip. But all her boys were so sweet. How would she actually be expected to pick. It's like, whose heart are you willing to spare while you break the other six?

"Why? After all, time doesn't matter when you're in love, does it?" Asmo asked, smiling softly. He was so sure he would be picked.

Kat frowned even more, looking at her three absolute favorite boys standing side by side. How could she hurt either of them! Levi. Asmo. Satan. Come on!

"Right. But that's only true if you're in love to begin with, Asmo." Satan replied, dubiously.

"Actually, I agree with Diavolo." Lucifer declared, "There's no point in waiting any longer."

Kat pouted at Lucifer, who was always there. Just ruining all her fun. Wasn't he? 

"Also, your attempts at winning Kat over are futile. I simply can't bear to watch it anymore. That goes for all of you." Lucifer said, an annoyed look on his face.

"What exactly are you trying to say, Lucifer?" Satan asked, irritated with Lucifer's callous dismissal.

"I'm saying that Kat is going to marry **me** , and that's just the way it is." Lucifer had an arrogant grin on his face, staring Kat in the eyes. "I assume there's no objection."

Mammon growled, losing all patience with his brother. Kat was actually surprised how long this particular jealous outburst took to come out. Mammon is usually rather mercurial when it comes to his brother's affections for her. 

"You'd better BET there's an objection! Right here...OBJECTION!" 

Kat suddenly was imagining Mammon dressing up as Phoenix Wright and had to hide her giggles at the hilarious mental image.

She was immediately sobered up, however, by Beel's following question. He looked straight at her and seriously asked her, "Well, how do **you** feel about all of this, Kat? Have you decided whom to marry?"

Kat bit her lip, a look of distress marring her features. She opened and closed her mouth multiple times. She couldn't choose any one of them, since she would hurt the others. But at the same time choosing none of them would probably be an even keener sting.

"It's too hard!" Kat complained childishly, "I'll never be able to decide!" 

Asmo was the first one to speak up. His arms thrown into the air and a look of confusion and hurt that he couldn't quite hide. "Really? I don't see what's so hard about it. After all, there's really only one choice: me. Isn't that right?" 

Kat bit her lip. She wanted to reassure Asmo that she definitely did love him. But she couldn't justify to herself the cost of hurting his brothers in the process.

Leviathan sighed and looked down. "Wow. I wish I had that kind of confidence, Asmo..." He mumbled, realizing that he would never be able to say such a thing with that much certainty. Especially when comparing himself to his brothers.

Mammon didn't say anything. A particular look in his eyes, the one that only showed up when he was about to do something truly crazy.

"Hmm." Belphie seemed to notice it as well. "You're being awfully quiet. Aren't you, Mammon?"

Mammon looked up at them and scowled. "...Y'know what? Whatever. I don't even care about all this "rulin' the world" business."

Lucifer's eyes widened in shock, and he made a soft noise to exclaim his confusion. Mammon doesn't want the world? He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I said, I don't even care about all of this "rulin' the world" business." Mammon repeated. "Like, whatever. I mean, you all can have the world. Seriously, take it." Mammon shrugged, as if to show how little he cared.

Kat's eyebrows furrowed, unable to see where he was going with this. Though it would have been obvious to Kat if she was better at reading people and situations.

"Let me have Kat instead." Mammon declared, covering his mouth with his hand coquettishly and looking at Kat like she was the most valuable thing in his world.

Kat's face flushed a dark red, her hand going up to her heart. Aw, Mammon. It just made her heart melt. That was... incredibly romantic. " _Mammon._.."

It came out too softly for anyone else to hear. Not only because she whispered it. But because the second Mammon finished speaking his brothers were immediately arguing with him.

"Not happening." Satan snapped.

"Oh no, I don't this so." Asmo clenched his fist.

"Right. If we can change the rules like that, then I vote for Kat over the world too." Belphie declared.

Beel nodded immediately. "Yeah. I'd definitely rather have Kat."

"I mean, who even wants to rule the world, anyway? That's like, so "anime villain", you know?" Levi said in his inimitable style, saying everything while not saying anything straightforwardly at all.

"...Well, I suppose that if I wanted to take over the world, it's already within my power. With or without Kat." Lucifer decided, a contemplative look on his face.

Kat was incredibly flustered by this turn of events, just willing her cheeks to turn back to a normal temperature. She obviously knew how they felt but it was rare that any of the brothers would just say it aloud so blatantly. "Should we just... forget it, then?" Was what finally came out, when she was in control of herself once again.

Lucifer smirked at her with a shake of his head, staring at her with those... those bedroom eyes of his. "Forget it? Don't be ridiculous." He let out a soft chuckle. "You're destined to be mine, Kat. Both you **and** the world."

" _Gah! Lucifer!_ " Kat thought. " _I had just calmed down. My heart can't take this, dammit! Look at her, she's turning into Levi!_ "

"Oh dear." Diavolo commented, a frown on his lips. "It seems we're in quite the pickle, aren't we?" 

"...You know, now that I think about it..." Satan looked more determined than pensive. He had thought out whatever he was about to say rather a bit more than he was letting on, hadn't he? 

Kat listened intently to whatever words of wisdom Satan had to share.

"...The whole reason this is so hard is because only one of us is supposed to get picked, right?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Satan! You're a genius!" Kat's face lit up, and her bright smile only widened at the soft blush on his face when he heard her praise.

"What are you saying?" Leviathan cocked his head.

"I'm saying that Kat should have **all** of us. We'll all share a bond, and rule the world together." Satan smiled proudly. That way, no one had to lose anything. Everyone would get Kat, and the world too. And the brothers would not have to compete with each other for her hand.

"Wha... hold on. WHAT?!" Mammon raised his voice.

"Mm, I see." Lucifer gave a small nod, sending Kat a flirtatious smile. 

"Well, all right then. That settles it!"

" _That settles it?_! _ **THAT SETTLES IT?!**_ " Mammon complained, "Y-You can't be... D'AH, NO!"

Kat giggled, sending her boys a wide grin. "Awh, Mammon. You never change, do you?" She asked, reaching out and gently petting his head.

He turned pink. "H-hey don't just-"

"You're such a good boy, Mammon." Kat cooed to him.

Mammon turned an even darker red, and Belphie's eyes widened. "Amazing. She made Mammon shut up for once. I did _not_ realize that was possible."

"Be nice to your brother, Belphie." Kat ordered, in that playful tone she always used when she wasn't gonna **actually** punish him.


End file.
